Breakfast with Elsa
by CrueFan21
Summary: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Even more important, it's the time for Anna and Elsa to start their day together. A sisterly oneshot.


Breakfast with Elsa

* * *

One of Anna's favorite routines was having breakfast every morning with Elsa. It was partly because she had rarely seen Elsa during the thirteen years they were separated, but also because it was an opportunity to bond with her sister. As she entered the dining hall, she saw the servants placing the food on the table. At the far end of the table was Elsa, who was quietly reading a book. Upon seeing Anna, she smiled.

"Good morning, Anna," she said. "How are you today?"

"Good morning, Elsa! I'm doing great! It looks like it's going to be a pretty day today!" Anna replied, looking outside the window.

It was true. The sun shone brightly all across the kingdom, basking Arendelle in a warm ray of sunshine.

"Yes, it does. Maybe we can go into town later. You know, sit by the pier and watch the boats sail; do something relaxing."

"That sounds nice. We can even go swimming if you like," Anna suggested.

Elsa shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm not a big fan of swimming. Besides, I don't want to freeze the fjord again.

"Yeah, and the fjord isn't an ideal place for swimming," Anna pointed out.

"Well, now there you're here, we can eat!" Elsa said.

Anna took a seat beside Elsa, admiring all of the food on the table.

"Wow! We've got a bit of everything here, don't we?" she said.

Elsa nodded. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I thought it would be best if the servants could prepare a little of everything."

"Thanks! Well, I know I'm definitely going to eat some of those pancakes. They're my favorite!"

"Oh, I know," Elsa laughed.

The sisters helped themselves to a serving of a variety of foods. There were pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, muffins, fruit, and even nuts!

As they ate, Anna and Elsa engaged in their routine morning conversation.

"I caught my first fish yesterday," Anna announced.

"That's great! Was it hard? Elsa asked.

"A little. I kept getting bites, but every time I tried reeling them in, they got away. I almost gave up, but Kristoff encouraged me to keep trying. I eventually caught a small trout! It was so neat! Though I don't exactly like taking the fish off the hook. It's all wet and slimly."

"I don't think I would care for that either," Elsa agreed.

"So what were you reading when I came in? Anything exciting?" Anna asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Hardly. It's a book on domestic affairs. I'm still learning a lot about what it takes to run a kingdom, so there are some things that I need brushing up on, especially if it's a conflict."

"Is there a conflict?"

"Kind of. You see, the baker plans on building a new shop further downtown in a vacant spot of land. However, the carpenter also plans on moving to that exact same spot, so now they're fighting to see who gets it. Naturally, both men think they deserve it, so they came to me requesting that I settle the matter. I'm reading about how to settle land disputes."

"What if you say that whoever is willing to pay the most money for the spot in town, gets to build their business there."

"That really wouldn't be fair in some aspects. If one man has more money than the other, then he pretty much wins by default. That would make the other man very upset. It's complicated, because I know that whatever decision I make, somebody isn't going to be happy."

"Don't worry, Elsa, you'll figure it out. If you need any advice, I'd be happy to help you," Anna offered.

"Thanks Anna. I appreciate it.

"Have you tried these muffins yet? They're delicious," Anna said with a mouthful.

"Are they now? Well, I'll have to try one," Elsa said, taking a muffin off of the plate. "These are delicious. Blueberry muffins are always good.

"I love having breakfast with you, Elsa. It's my favorite part of the day."

Elsa smiled. "Mine too. Of course, any chance I get to spend with you is my favorite."

After they were finished eating, the sisters said there farewells for the time being, but deep down, neither wanted to go. Alas, Elsa knew that she had work to do.

"That was a lovely breakfast, Anna. I enjoyed hearing about your fishing trip."

"Thank you, Elsa. I enjoyed it too. Like always, any moment we're together is fun," Anna said.

"Well, unfortunately that "fun" has to be put on hold for the time being. I have to settle this dispute between the baker and the carpenter."

"Oh, Ok. Bye," Anna said.

As Elsa started to exit the dining room, Anna called out to her. "Hey Elsa!

Elsa turned around. "Yes?"

"See you at the pier?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Spending time with Elsa was a great way to start the day.


End file.
